User talk:EpicRyu36
Hi, , and welcome to , the wiki for everything Kid Icarus! Thanks for editing the Hades page! Before you do anything else, please read the list of rules that this community follows. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. We look forward to working with you in the future. Hero King Marth (talk) 01:30, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Response Hello! I'm sorry if you feel personally slighted by me undoing your edits, but I've been trying to uphold a certain standard of quality on Divinipedia, so I undo anything I deem unnecessary or counterproductive. Such has been the case with your edits: these edits were unnecessary, this edit was riddled with errors (spelling/grammar mistakes, referring to the heads incorrectly, etc.), and this edit was not only incorrect (mentioning Divinipedia is not a case of breaking the fourth wall!), but it also linked to our front page unnecessarily. I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you. If you have any other questions or wish to discuss this further, please let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 02:24, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Transcript Pages Hello! I agree, I think we should definitely add transcript pages for the different chapters. In fact, I even have it written down on my To-Do List! However, I'm pretty busy at the moment and won't get the chance to start on them for at least another month... If you wanted to get started without me, though, you're more than welcome to! Thanks a lot for your input! And will do! c: 8bitPit (talk) 20:32, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Transcript Pages 2 It's fine! I've been pretty busy myself this summer. c: Also, I'm not too sure how helpful it'd be to request transcript pages from the community, since the community has been kinda dead for a while now... but if you'd like, you could make a blog post about it and see if that garners any attention. Otherwise, I wouldn't worry too much about it at the moment. I'll be able to help out when I'm less busy, which should make things run a little quicker. 8bitPit (talk) 19:46, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Transcript Pages 3 Hello again! While I'm capable of creating such a template, I feel like the template that you're already using (the WIP template) works just fine. I appreciate your creativity and enthusiasm, though! Also, when I'm less busy (which should be soon) I will start helping out with adding additional dialogue. I believe I've documented all weapon and randomly triggered conversations, all I need to do now is figure out which conversations go to which chapters. 8bitPit (talk) 00:50, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Response 2 Hello! I love to talk about theories for Kid Icarus characters, but I don't really feel like they belong on articles unless there are a lot of implications in canon (sort of like what I did for the angels article). And while I think the Chaos Kin theory is pretty neat, there isn't really any evidence to back it up, especially since the Chaos Kin has its own affiliation and in the Japanese script, Viridi states that it probably came from the Underworld. However, if you'd like to discuss theories with me or other fans, feel free to do so by leaving messages on my Talk Page or by creating threads in our forums! 8bitPit (talk) 20:13, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Weakpoints Hello! I just came by to say that there's an easy way to identify weakpoints on enemies, so you don't have to spend long periods of time researching which parts deal the most damage. I recently found out that the weakpoint on an enemy makes a different noise when it's shot at compared to any other part of it. It's difficult to describe the noise, but if you listen closely while hitting an obvious weakpoint (like Cragalanche's rear or the Phoenix's beak), you should be able to tell the difference. I'm sorry if this message seems random or if you already knew this! I really appreciate your edits, and I just figured that you might find this information useful in the future. 8bitPit (talk) 03:16, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Gaol glitch Hello! I noticed your edit to Gaol's article and decided to go test it out myself, but I wasn't able to trigger it... were you able to recreate the glitch after it initially happened to you? Because I feel it should only be noted if the glitch can be recreated. 8bitPit (talk) 03:40, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Gaol glitch 2 Don't worry, I believe you! I was just hoping to trigger it myself so I could reword the trivia to be a little more specific... But I'll keep on trying regardless. In the meantime, I would appreciate it if you could try to pinpoint how to trigger it so maybe I could figure it out from there. 8bitPit (talk) 03:01, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Gaol glitch 3 Thank you for the additional information! I'll definitely keep this in mind as I continue to try triggering the glitch. c: 8bitPit (talk) 05:50, May 2, 2017 (UTC)